<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brendan, You're Dying by glamorouscarnation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289388">Brendan, You're Dying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamorouscarnation/pseuds/glamorouscarnation'>glamorouscarnation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brick (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamorouscarnation/pseuds/glamorouscarnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What I assume happened after the credits roll.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Brain/Brendan Frye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brendan, You're Dying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright. You don’t have to tell me.”</p><p>Brendan smiled to himself for a moment, before falling to the ground. Hard. His cheek smashed against the turf, smearing grass into his cheek. Brain would have tried to catch him before he fell, but he knew he was neither fast nor strong enough to do much about it.</p><p>“Jesus Christ,” he muttered.</p><p>-</p><p>Brendan awoke in the passenger seat of Brain’s mother’s car, seatbelt haphazardly wrapped across his body. He groaned and squinted.</p><p>“Brain?”</p><p>“Hmm? What?”</p><p>Brendan looked down at himself. His pants were streaked with fake grass and mud, nearly covering the speckles of dried blood from the past few weeks. He assumed it was just his own blood. He <em>hoped</em> it was just his own blood. The way the mud was smeared on his clothes, he looked like he had been dragged through a barnyard. He most likely was dragged, given Brain’s scraggly build. Brendan tried to remember what happened, and he felt another agonizing surge of pain at his temple.</p><p>“What- how- what-“ Brendan tried.</p><p>“Calm down, don’t strain yourself. I’m taking you to the hospital. I’m sure you have a lot of internal bleeding.”</p><p>Brendan shot up in his seat, ignoring the retaliating pain in his head. “What? Hospital?”</p><p>“Yes, hospital. You didn’t expect to get over being beaten and stabbed with a Band-Aid and a nap, did you, genius?”</p><p>“No, but I have to- with The Pin and Laura-“ Brendan began scrabbling at his seatbelt buckle.</p><p>Brain reached his arm across him reflexively. “Brendan, stop. We are going fifty-five miles an hour, for one thing. For another, The Pin is dead and Laura is most likely in the Bull’s custody at this point. You did everything you needed to. You can relax.”</p><p>Brendan huffed, and put his hands back in his lap. Brain didn’t move his arm away until he needed to take a left into the hospital parking lot, however.</p><p>-<br/>“Just let me go in to see him,” Brain pleaded to the doctor. He wasn’t one to lose his cool, especially towards authority figures, but he was at his wit’s end.</p><p>“Immediate family only,” the doctor replied, unrelenting. He looked down at Brain disdainfully. Brain knew he had a baby face, but he was seventeen. He was practically an adult.</p><p>“Look. His mom is a deadbeat, and his dad isn’t in the picture. Just let me see him.”</p><p>“Immediate family only.”</p><p>Brain growled, and flopped back into the waiting room chair. As soon as the doctor was called away to another patient, he bolted down the hallway.</p><p>Once he finally found Brendan’s room, he breathed a sigh of relief. Brendan wasn’t even hooked up to a heartbeat monitor, only an IV with fluids. Brain expected the cut across his upper arm would need a few stitches, but he seemed okay otherwise. He took the only chair in the room and brought it next to the hospital bed. Brendan shifted in his sleep, and his arm fell across the side of the bed towards Brain. Brain stared at it for a minute before looking up and making eye contact with the doctor, who only rolled his eyes before continuing down the hallway.</p><p>Brendan grimaced and bit his lip, and Brain grabbed his hand without thinking. He looked down at their hands and blushed, realizing what he had done, and tried to take his hand back, but Brendan only gripped it tighter.</p><p>“Brendan?”</p><p>“Mmm?”</p><p>“What the hell did I miss?”</p><p>Brendan smiled slightly; his eyes still closed. “You mean you didn’t figure it out?”</p><p>Brain blushed again, this time out of embarrassment. “I mean, mostly. But Laura-“</p><p>Brendan chuckled. “Worried about your little crush?”</p><p>Brain chose to ignore the question. “Can they tie you to any of it?”</p><p>“Doubt it. Everyone who knows I was there is gone, and Laura won’t squeal. She already got what she wanted from me.”</p><p>They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Well, uncomfortable for Brendan, considering the substantial pain he was in.</p><p>“Thank you,” Brendan said finally.</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“Everything. I couldn’t have figured it all out in time without you.”</p><p>“I’m sure you could have, Mr. Marlowe.”</p><p>Brendan smiled. “You’ve got me there. You made it a hell of a lot easier though. And you took me to the hospital.”</p><p>“Right, like I was going to leave you bleeding on the football field.”</p><p>“You could have.”</p><p>“I <em>didn’t</em>.”</p><p>“Well, thanks.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. Now stop thinking. You’ve done enough of that to last a lifetime.”</p><p>“Fine. I’ll leave the thinking to you.”</p><p>Brendan drifted back to sleep, Brain stroking the back of his hand with his thumb.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>